


My collection of prompts

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of fluffy things, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically post here the prompts I receive on tumblr.</p><p>1. Thorin/Bilbo; Thorin is cured of his gold sickness by his unborn son.<br/>2. Thorin/Bilbo; Stargazing.<br/>3. Thorin & Baby!Frodo; Frodo just wanted to make beautiful, daddy.<br/>4. Thorin/Bilbo; Bilbo thinks that Thorin doesn't want a child.<br/>5. Bilbo & Baby!Frodo; Frodo wants his papa to tell him the history of 'Erebror', yes, 'Erebror'<br/>6. Thorin/Bilbo; Bilbo is building a nest. That is all you need to know.<br/>7. Thorin/Bilbo; A romantic evening to my pregnant hobbit.<br/>8. Thorin/Bilbo; Bilbo tells Thorin he's pregnant.<br/>9. Thorin/Bilbo; Broodyn walks in their parents having.. uh, fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Thilbo prompt: just as thorin is holding bilbo over the edge of the mountain in his rage, gandalf summons thorins thilbo child from the future to stop the gold sickness and save her birth father. ANGST!**

I was holding Bilbo by the neck while threatening to throw him from the mountain. I could not believe what he had done. The love of my life, my one, the half of my heart had just betrayed me.

\- Why, Bilbo? Why would you do this to me? - I asked as I looked into his eyes and the only thing I saw was fear.

\- I did nothing to you, Thorin! I was just trying to save you.

I shake him a little and saw him holding my arm stronger.

I suddenly felt getting a little dizzy and I think I heard Gandalf’s voice saying something. I didn’t understand, but I think it was some kind of spell. Then all started to get dark and  I ran my hand through my eyes, still holding Bilbo with the other hand.

I felt something pulling my pants and when I looked down it was a child.

A child? What could a child be doing here?

\- What are you doing here, boy? How did you get here? - I asked a bit rude.

I saw him smiling at me and saying - _Daddy, daddy, come on! Papa made cookies for us._  - And then he ran away.

I was a bit confused when I suddenly appeared in another scene and now Bilbo had that same boy on his lap laughing and hugging him. I could also see myself beside them. I was smiling as I kissed Bilbo’s cheek.

Suddenly everything went back to normal and I still held Bilbo on the top of the mountain.

\- Thorin? Thorin?! - I heard Bilbo calling me.

The only thing I could do was pull him into a tight hug and whisper in his ear several apologises. He looked tense. He seemed not to understand what was happening.

I looked to Gandalf and saw him nodding.

\- My love, my treasure, forgive me. Forgive me for everything. I love you so, so much. Our child. I saw our child. He spoke to me, he called me daddy. - I said and held his face giving him many kisses.

\- Our child? Thorin, how.. How do you know?

\- I think this was due to me, my dear Bilbo. - Gandalf said.

\- Thank you, Gandalf. - I said and pulled Bilbo into another hug. - I know that my actions were inexcusable, Bilbo. But please, it wasn’t me. It was the Gold sickness. I would never do those things, you know, I. ..

\- Thorin, I know, shh, I know. It’s okay.

\- I love you so much, Bilbo Baggins.

\- I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield. - He said and I pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin stargazing while cuddling aaaaand maybe more :3

Bilbo’s head was laid on my chest as we watched the stars.

\- Can you see that one? - I said pointing to one of the stars.

\- Yes

\- I’m quite sure the name of that star is Bilbo. - I said running my hand through his hair.

He laughed a little.

\- No, it’s not.

\- Yes. Yes, it is. Can’t you see it? It shines more than the others, just like you. - I said and saw him lifting his head to look at me.

\- Shut up. - He said smiling before giving me a quick peck.

\- I’m being serious. And I still can not understand how you could choose someone like me.

\- Someone like you? You mean a wonderful and adorable person?

I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

\- My imperfections, you let them mean nothing. I’d have done the same with yours if you had any. - I said as I stroked his face.

We spent the rest of the night watching the stars, and occasionally I sometimes still compared Bilbo with them. After all, he was a star. My star.

\- I think it’s getting late. We’d better get back inside. - I said and did not hear a answer.

\- Bilbo? - When I looked at his face, he was already asleep. I whispered into his hair: - I love you.

\- I love you too. - I heard him whispering back still asleep.

I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Bagginshield mpreg With like 5 year old Frodo and Daddy Thorin just being adorable? LIke Frodo gets in trouble and Thorin is supposed to discipline him but one look in those big blue eyes and he just can't do it xD I would love you forever and ever :3 (sorry if my English is awful by the way, being French sucks :s)

I was looking for Bilbo, I had some things to talk to him. I was thinking about taking some vacation on The Shire.

I went to our room to see if I would found him there; But what I found was not a very pretty scene, and thanks to Mahal that Bilbo was not here.

\- FRODO! - I said loudly.

There was my son painting the wall of my room. His hands completely stained with ink. On his side had some bowls with paint.

He jumped a little when he heard my voice and looked at me with those big blue eyes full of fear.

\- H-hi Daddy..

\- Mahal, Frodo, what are you doing? - I said and held his hands. - You know what your Papa will say when he see this?

\- No! Don’t tell Papa, please, please Daddy. - He said with his eyes full of tears.

\- Frodo .. - I started. - You know this wrong, right?

\- Yes, daddy. 

\- Then why you did this?

\- I wanted to make beautiful, Daddy. - He answered and when I looked into those big blue eyes I couldn’t be mad. I pulled him into a hug.

\- It’s okay, my prince. Promise to Daddy that you will not do this anymore?

\- I promise, Daddy. 

\- Frodo, where did you get those paints? - I asked curious.

\- With Ili and Lili, Daddy.

Fili and Kili. I should’ve know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love mpreg too! And Thilbo, of course. I usually prefer Bilbo being the one with child, and adore fics where Thorin doesn't know Bilbo's pregnant until later, but I know there're many stories with that Plot. Maybe... a misunderstand fic? Bilbo overhear Thorin saying to Balin that he doesn't need a heir because he have Fíli and Kíli. Bilbo thinks Thorin doesn't want a child, but Thorin doesn't know Bilbo can bear young. Sorry my bad English, it's not my mother language... THANKS!!!

\- I know, Balin. But I think we’re fine, besides, I do not need an heir when I have Fili and Kili. - I heard my husband saying.

I know it’s horrible to hear the conversation of others, but I had only come to warn them that dinner was ready.

_”I do not need an heir.”_

_”I do not **need**  an heir”_

I always dreamed of having children, and I thought Thorin think the same, but now, now I do not know in what to believe. I felt something salty in my mouth, and when I realized I was crying. I tried to wipe the tears before anyone saw me, but it was too late and soon Thorin was in front of me with a worried look in his face.

\- Bilbo? My love? What happened?

\- N-Nothing.

\- Hey, It’s okay, tell me. Did someone hurted you? - I wanted to answer: Yes, you.

\- Why you didn’t tell me? - I asked.

\- Tell what?

I could not let the words come out of my mouth and I ran. I ran to our room and quickly closed the door. I heard Thorin knocking on the door few seconds later and asking me to open it. I didn’t had locked, but he didn’t know. I threw myself on the bed and cried.

 Thorin finally realized that the door was unlocked and entered the room. He came to the bed and put his hand on my shoulder.

\- Dear? What happened? Did I do something? - He asked.

\- I just.. I just thought you also wanted to have a family.

\- What are you talking about, Bilbo? We are a family.

\- I mean children, Thorin, children! - I answered loudly

\- But.. Bilbo, we can’t. We are..

\- Men. - I cut him off. - I know. But we, hobbits, we can have children.

\- I.. Well, I didn’t know that. - Suddenly he smiled. - Does that mean we can have our own little princes? Or princesses? - He finished and his smile went bigger.

\- Yes. - I said and smiled too.

He leaned his forehead against mine and gave me a quick kiss.

\- This is amazing, my love. You’re amazing, you know that? I love you so much.

\- I love you too. - I replied.

\- So.. How about we try to made one now? - He said laughing and I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a prompt you filled with little Frodo and it was so adorable! You should write something with Bilbo and Frodo reading bedtime stories about the quest or something because that would be so cute!

Frodo was playing with his wooden dragon that Bofur has made for him, when he heard his papa’s voice.

\- Frodo, come now, time for bed. - Bilbo said smiling at the little one.

\- No papa, I want to play with Thor - Frodo said firmly holding the dragon in his chest.

\- We can play with Thor tomorrow, Frodo, but now we need to go to bed, okay?

\- Can Thor sleep with me?

\- Of course, my love.

Frodo smiled and stretched his little arms. Bilbo picked him up and put him in bed.

\- Papa, can you tell me a story?

\- Okay, which story, my prince?

\- The history of Erebror with..

\- Erebor, Frodo. You live here.

\- Yeah, Yeah.. with the 13 warriors, the tall annoying man and the burglar who comes from heaven. I love this story so much, Papa.

\- Frodo.. It’s not exactly like that.

\- Of course it is. Daddy always tells me that way and daddy don’t lie. He said that at the end of the quest one of the warriors have his heart stolen by the burglar and they have a little angel. - Frodo said rubbing his little eyes.

\- Okay, maybe you can ask Daddy to tell that story tomorrow because the little angel is pretty tired now. - Bilbo said with a smile and kissing Frodo’s forehead. - I love you.

\- I love you too, burglar. - Frodo said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo keeps on building blanket forts in their room in Erebor and taking things he likes in there, no one knows why until it’s revealed that Bilbo’s nesting because he’s pregnant.

\- Bilbo? - Thorin said entering in the room.

\- Oh, hi love, we need more blankets. - Bilbo said picking one last blanket and putting on the fort beside their bed.

\- Okay, but.. why?

\- Because!

Thorin watched Bilbo humming a song as he adjusted his little fort.

Thorin rolled his eyes and left the room.

\- Don’t forget the blankets. - The King could hear Bilbo saying.

——————————————————————————————————

A week later, Bilbo now was taking some books and other things he likes to the fort. Thorin thought that was pretty weird, but he thought to be just a culture among hobbits.

\- Hello uncle, Is Bilbo still making a nest in your room? - Kili asked laughing

\- Shut up, Kili. - Thorin rolled his eyes.

I need to talk to that damn wizard, Thorin thought.

——————————————————————————————————-

\- What? Pregnant? - Thorin asked shocked.

\- Yes, Master Dwarf. My greetings to you both. - Gandalf said amusing.

Thorin sighed and ran his hands over his face.

\- Oh God.

——————————————————————————————————

Thorin was looking for Bilbo and found him in their room reading a book.

\- Bilbo!

Bilbo jumped a little and looked to his husband on the door.

\- Thorin, what is it? - Did you already knew?

\- Knew what?

\- Why did not you tell me that.. that you are pregnant? - Thorin asked holding Bilbo’s hands.

\- Well, I thought you already knew due to my.. nest? - Bilbo said confused.

\- Bilbo, how could I know? I do not understand these Hobbit’s culture.

\- I’m sorry, Is just.. I was so excited and.. I’m sorry.

\- It’s all right, my love, we’ll have a prince. - Thorin said laughing. - Or a princess.

Bilbo laughed too.

\- Now, it’s all matching. Your little nest and your messy hair.

\- Thorin!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo’s is getting crankier and his feet are starting to hurt as the baby grows heavier and heavier. Thorin surprises him with a nice romantic evening with dinner and a foot massage to make Bilbo feel better :)

\- Fili! Kili! I want to go back now. My feet are killing me. - Bilbo said stopping and looking at his feet (or trying to because his bump would not let him have a better view).

\- But Uncle Bilbo, we’re not done here. - Kili gave a worried look to his brother.

\- Yeah, yeah, we still have to buy more things for the baby. - Fili continued.

\- We can do this another day. Now all I want is a good shower and rest. - Bilbo was already going back to the kingdom. The princes could hear some whispers like  _I hate Thorin so much_  or  _big feet who can not even bear a baby._

The heirs sighed and decided to follow Bilbo.

\- Okay, Bilbo, wait for us.

——————————————————————————————————-

Fili and Kili led Bilbo to his room and prayed that his uncle will not kill them for coming back a little too soon.

\- Thank you, boys. - Bilbo said smiling

\- t’s alright, uncle.

Bilbo entered the room and sighed. But then he saw Thorin.

\- Thorin? What are you doing here at this hour?

\- Oh, hi darling, I.. Did you not go out with the boys? - Thorin asked nervously.

\- Yes, I did.. But my feet started to hurt so I thought I’d better get back.

\- Oh, your feet are still hurting? - Bilbo nodded. - Come here then.

Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and led him to the bed. Bilbo sit and Thorin smiled at him.

\- What are you doing? - Bilbo asked when he saw Thorin getting on his knees.

\- Just making my husband feel better. - Thorin said with a smile and held one of Bilbo’s feet and massaging.

Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes.

\- Oh Thorin, your hands are magical.

\- I’ve heard you say that before. - Thorin said with a laugh earning a blush from Bilbo.

After massaging Bilbo’s feet, Thorin stood up.

\- Give me a minute.

When Thorin returned to their bedroom, Bombur was with him bringing some food.

\- Thanks, Bombur.

\- Always a pleasure, my king. - Bombur said leaving and closing the door.

\- Thorin, what is it?

\- Hm? I just thought you would like to have dine here. You seem so tired, my love - Thorin said running his hand through Bilbo’s face and kissing his forehead.

\- Thank you, dear. - Bilbo said smiling and giving a quick kiss on Thorin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo mpreg prompt :) Bilbo telling Thorin he's pregnant with the heir of Erebor (the child is Frodo)

\- Thorin, I need to ask you something.

Thorin looked at his husband sitting in the chair and raised an eyebrow.

Bilbo and Thorin were married for two years now and they decided to make a trip to the Shire.

\- Uh, yeah?

\- Well, I do not quite know how to say this but.. how would you feel about a child? - Bilbo asked.

\- I.. I do not know, some of them are quite lovely.. Others are quite hostile. - Thorin said stroking a bite on his arm that he had won the day before when a little hobbit did not like the idea of a ‘giant’ ‘attacking’ Uncle Bilbo.

Bilbo laughed at the memory and gave a quick kiss on Thorin’s arm.

\- But, uh, what about a child of ours?

\- A child of ours? I do not know, I guess I never really thought about it, but why are you asking?

\- But it would be good, isn’t? - Bilbo asked hopefully. - I mean, to have a child.

\- Bilbo. - Thorin sighed. - Is there anything you want to tell me?

\- Okay, almost two months ago I started to feel dizzy and nauseous almost all the time, but I thought it was just a cold silly and it would pass soon..

\- Darling! - Thorin interrupted. - Why you did not tell me this?

\- I did not want to worry you, anyway, as I was saying, I thought It would pass soon, but Gandalf came visit us and he realized something was wrong and, you know, he started saying some strange words and stroking my stomach and then he was there smiling and I was like  _what_  and he was like  _Congratulations you are pregnant_  and I was like  _what_  and.. - Bilbo sighed and looked at his husband.

\- So you’re telling me that there is a life - The Dwarf King rubbed Bilbo’s belly. - Here? A little life that we made?

The hobbit smiled before nodding.

\- Yes, I think so. Are you okay with that?

\- Of course I’m okay with that. How could I not be? It’s our love together in one little person.

\- Yeah, It’s our small bump of love. - Bilbo said and Thorin laughed and kissed his forehead.

\- I love you , Bilbo.

\- I love you too, Thorin.

\- And we love you, little one. - The dwarf said with a kiss on Bilbo’s belly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (if you want) Bilbo and Thorin get caught "having fun" in their bedroom by their young son and they have to explain what they were doing.

I felt something wet on my lips and I was forced to open my eyes. I smiled when I saw Bilbo staring at me with that big smile on his face.

\- Good morning, my King.

\- ‘Morning, my love.

And then I felt that wet thing on my lips again. It was Bilbo’s lips.

I pulled him closer to me.

\- Care for another round? - I said earning a laugh from him.

Suddenly Bilbo was on top of me, riding my dick while all I could do was moan. It was a awesome feeling.

But that feeling didn’t last long because a sleepy little man appeared in our door.

\- Papa? - Broodyn said rubbing his eyes.

\- BROODYN? - Bilbo and I said at the same time.

We were so petrified with our son that we did not realize our positions.

\- What are you doing ? - Our son asked approaching the bed.

\- Broody, honey, stay there okay? - Bilbo said grabbing our clothes.

\- But I want to know what you two were playing.

And Broodyn climbed into the bed. Wonderful.

\- Hello, daddy. - He said looking at me.

\- Hey, big boy.

So I got attacked with my own underwear throwed by Bilbo in my face.

\- Thanks, darling. You are always so lovely.

He only laughed.

\- So.. Will you tell me now? What were you playing? - We looked at Broodyn.

\- Uh, well. - I started. - We were playing a game called, uh, ‘Who hugs more?’ Yeah, It’s a game to see.. who hugs more!

Bilbo rolled his eyes but nodded.

\- Really? So Kili lied?. - Broodyn said placing his hand on his chin.

\- What? - I said confused.

\- The other day , when we came looking for you two, you were playing Who hugs more, so Kili took me to his room and told Fili you two were  _doing._. uh, what’s the word? Se.. sexy? Oh yeah, sex!

Bilbo and I were looking at him speechless.

\- Mahal, I’m so going to kill him. - I said.

\- Calm down, Thorin, I’m sure he didn’t mean no harm. - Bilbo said putting his hand on my shoulder.

\- How dare he say such words in front of my son?

\- Thorin, It’s not the end of the world, okay? I know he shouldn’t have said this, but.. I don’t know, It must have come out.

\- You know what else will come out? His teeth when I pull my hands on him!

\- Daddy?

\- What?

\- What is sex?

Meanwhile, in the next door.

\- KILIII, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.

\- Fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: http://toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
